From the Pits of Hell
by tweedledum 02
Summary: Buffy jumps into the portal to save Dawn and finds herself in hell! Not a hell dimension but the actual thing. Stuck down there for 1 year and 8 months, 200 years down there. But Alastair and Azazel miss their toy Slayer and will do anything in their power to find her again. Even if it means losing out on the Winchesters. Will Dean be able to save her? Or is her fate already sealed
1. Getting Pulled Out of Hell

Buffy POV

 _Alastair smirked at me sinisterly. He stalked forward while I gave my chains a tug, but they did not budge._

 _"So slayer, Sweetheart, how are you today on this fine morning?" He whispered in my ear._

 _"I'm just dandy! How bout you?" I spit out. A harsh whip on my back made me bite my tougne._

 _"Hey! I thought I beat that attitude outta you a while back. Obviously I didn't. I was planning something nicer as today marks the beginning of your 200th year here but you just ruined that plan didn't you." I started to scream already._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, please!" I cried out._

 _"No can do, Sweetheart. You gotta follow the rules down here." He sang out as he skipped away._

 _"Please God, help me." I begged._

 _"Ain't no God here Sweetheart." He grinned as he came back with a contraption that was sure to be painful._

 _"Say, Sweetheart. Have you ever heard of the rack? I mean besides the rack you're on right now." He giggled but suddenly stopped and glared at me._

 _"Answer the question." He growled impatiently. I shook my head shakily as he smiled in approval._

 _"Oh fun. So this is the rack." He gestured to the machine in front of him. "You'll be spread out on it. You know, one arm in a corner, one leg in a corner. You get the idea. Anyways, when I row it back it stretches you. Literally." He smiled. "By the time I'm done, all your joints will have been dislocated. And popping them back in is just my favorite part."_

 _Tears leaked down my cheeks._

 _"You know this could end right here right now. Just agree to become my apprentice. My little helper. Oh and of course we'd bring Baby Summers down here to be your first. Just say yes, Slayer." He offered me again._

 _"How bout no." I growled out._

 _"Well, if you insist." He started moving the thing into place._

 _"Christo." I tried again. But again made things worse._

 _"Slayer. You know I don't like that word. Hurts my head, you see." He snarled and continued walking towards me._

 _Desparation set in. I really, REALLY didn't want to be on the rack. "Christo. Christo. CHRISTO." I screamed._

 _He winced each time but continued walking to get me. "You're going to cause attention. Not that I mind ."_

 _A second later Azazel's head peaked in. "Shut your bitch up, I'm trying to think."_

 _"Oh silly Azazel. She's our pet, not just mine." Alastair said taunting me._

 _"Well then, it's my turn." Azazel's hand shot out and grabbed at my scalp. He dragged me with him. "Pleasure doing business with you Al." He smiled._

 _He dragged me with him when all of the sudden a blinding white light flew down from the ceiling. I felt calm and loved as soon as it stopped in front of me._

 _"You! You're not supposed to be down here. If I could catch you, you'd be almost as much as good ol' Slayer here. That's right almost." Azazel chuckled._

 _The white mass let out a screech as Azazel flew into a wall. I heard Alastair scream in fury as I ran towards the white mass._

 _"Come Buffy. It's now or never." It says soothingly. I jumped into it and it was warm and just nice._

A sharp pain against my foot as I look up and I'm in a forest.

"Wait! Where am I?" I called out to the white mass. Instead of seeing the previously white mass, I turn around and see a man in a tan trench coat, blue tie, and black pants. I back up warily.

"Relax Buffy. This is Earth. You are back. Sorry it took so long, everybody was sorta nervous to come and save you." He said in deep gravelly monotone voice.

"What are you?" I asked in awe.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel. Call on me if you need help." He said and just like that, he was gone.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A gruff voice called to me. My vision became blurry and the forest floor comforted my bofmdy as I fell.


	2. Meeting the Winchesters

Buffy POV

 _Flashback_

 _I pulled at the chains holding my wrists in the air. Alister stalks closer and circles me like a predator zoning in on it's prey, all the while laughing maniacally._

 _"Slayer," He whispered in my ear. "You're my favorite toy. Why do you try to fight me? Why do you run away from me, Sweetheart?" He hissed._

 _His hand slid down my side. "I think it's time I teach you a lesson, Sweetheart. What do you think?" A small traitorous tear travels down my cheek._

 _"Please...Please don't do this." I begged horsely, my pride be damned._

 _"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He said, pretending to ponder the thought. "No."_

 _He pulls our a branding stick with the words '_ _ **PROPERTY OF ALISTER, PLEASE RETURN IF FOUND**_ _' engraved in it. "So the next time you run away, people will know who you belong to." He pushed it up against my neck and I flinched, unable to back away or avoid it. It sizzled among contact with my skin and the already strong smell of burning flesh became even stronger._

 _After a couple minutes of him holding it there he pulled it off. "You know,I'm kinda tired today. I think maybe I'll let the hellhounds have a turn. You haven't seen them in forever" He taunts. As soon as he leaves, I pull with all my strength on my chains. They do not break, however my skin slowly peels off on it, letting my skinned hand pass. I dug at the brand with my bloody fingers but it didn't budge._

 _'It doesn't matter, Buffy. It will be gone come morning.' See every morning you regenerate. To make sure you're healthy for the next session. That is unless the demon puts a spell on it. Marking your skin forever. Luckily Alister won't have that chance. I tried to reason with myself. Unfortunately I haven't listened to reason since I became the goddamn slayer. A 6 inch carving knife glinted in the dull light. My head shot up but Alister was still gone. I took a deep breath and held the knife against my neck. I carved a circle around it and began to rip at it again. Chunck of skin we're peeling off when Alister entered furiously. "What the he-"_

Sunlight filtered through the thin widow shade as I shot awake. A cold sweat covered my body and my heart felt like it was crawling up my throat. My chest constricted and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My ears where ringing but I heard a muted voice. The  
edge of my vision dims as a shadow came into my view. As he started leaning down, I faded into oblivion.

Bobby POV

The 5'2" girl struggled in her sleep. Whimpers and crys for help rung in the air. "Alister, no please don't." She screamed. My concerns grew. I decided enough was enough and started walking towards her. She shot awake.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked gently. She started hyperventilating. I walked closer to try and calm her down but her eyes grew wider. She fell back onto the couch and was motionless again. I sighed and started to walk away.

"Christo." She mumbled. I froze. I turned around slowly but she was still asleep. I grabbed my old fashioned phone and dialed Dean.

Bring. Bring. Bri-

"Bobby?"

"Dean. I may have a situation over here. I found a girl wandering alone in the woods. She was covered in blood. I took her back to my place and she.. wait a minute. She's gone! Somethings wrong Dean, but I-" I felt the butt of my shotgun hit the back  
of my headand I fell into the floor.

Buffy POV

I frantically searched the kitchen for salt. He will be coming for me and this time, I'm not giving up so easily. The man who found me groaned and I quickly checked his heartbeat. The slayer instincts to strong in me to fight. He is an innocent and I  
must protect him. I hear a car door slam in front of the house. Fear creeps up me again and my heart races. I turn to run away, unfortunately my slayers intuition refused to let me do so. I grabbed a steak knife and stood protectively in front of  
the oldish man. The door flew open and two men ran through the doors. When the saw me standing in front of this man, the shorter one pulled out a pistol. His shaggy haired brother just looked at me warily.

"Leave him alone demon." The shorter one commanded in a husky low voice. I winced at the word.

"Leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you, please!" I begged.

"Just who do you think you are, Sweetheart?" He asked snottily. I stumbled away from him. Away from all three of them.

 _"Sweetheart. Sweetheart. Sweetheart."_ I became light headed. The beginning of my panic attack coming on. I hear my heartbeat racing in my ears, pounding like a drum. Everything becomes muted again.

"Hey are you okay?" The tall lanky one asked. Or at least it sounded like it. His hand touched my shoulder and I jumped out of his touch and curled up in the ground in the fetal position.

"Please don't hurt me, Alister. Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise!" I wailed, memories of hell flashing through my mind.

Dean POV

Alister. That name rang a bell. But where was it from? Maybe we saw it in a book or something. I looked over at Sam and he looked like he was trying to remember it too. The blonde sat shaking on the ground, curled up in a ball. I pulled sam away and turned  
away from the girl.

"Listen man, I know there's something wrong with this girl. But haven't you heard the name Alister before?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure we've seen it in one of Dad's journals. I might actually have it in the car." He ran out. I scoffed, my brother is such a nerd.

"Dean. I think it's at the hotel! Let's go." My brother's muffled voice called out.

I grabbed the rope from Bobby's safe room and quickly tied her arms behind her back tightly. I quickly scribbled down a note explaining what we're doing to Bobby and jumped into my car. My _beautiful_ engine purred and we were off.


	3. I'm Sorry

Buffy POV

I felt rope capture my arms and pull them behind my back. The old man woke up glaring at me. He walked forward and grabbed the knife from the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the inevitable pain about to come. I felt my arms go slack  
as the rope was cut. My body sags in relief.

"Thank you...?" I said gratefully.

"Bobby. The names Bobby. But now you owe me some answers." He said gruffly.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself. "Shoot."

"Ok let's start easy. What's your name?" He questioned.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." I replied. "What is the date?" I asked hesitantly. His eyebrows raise skeptically.

"June4, 2002." I inhale sharply. I've been gone for 1 year and 7 months. Except every month hear is ten year there. I've been in literal hell for 190 years. Tears pricked my eyes.

"What are you?" He hissed suspiciously.

"I-I'm the slayer." I murmured.

He looked at me in surprise. " _You're_ the slayer?" He asked in awe. "Wait a minute, how do I know you ain't some demon or something?" He said accusingly.

I close my eyes and centered myself. "Attack me."

"Well since you insisted." He grumbled.

Everything is silent for a moment. I suddenly feel a shift in the energy surrounding me and spin around. I grabbed his wrist and twist. He hissed innpain and I dropped his wrist. My eyes opened and he looked up, amazed.

"It's true." He whispered. "You're the one. You've stopped 6 apocalypses." He smiled.

"At least 7 actually but who's counting." I smiled softly, trying to be friendly.

"Why were you just wandering the woods then?"

"It-It's a long story." I tried to back out of telling him the truth.

He looked at me and shook his head. "That's not how this works. I ask and you tell. Slayer or not."

"Well, about a year and seven months ago, a hell-god came looking for a key of some sort, to open the portal up back to her home land. It.. it uh.. turns out my little sister was the key. When Glory figured it out she took my sister and I... I wasn't  
there to protect her." My voice cracked but I continued on. "But I wasn't just about to abandon my little sister to hell. No way. I was too late. Again. When I got there, the ritual had already started. Dawnie... Dawnie was there tied up at the top  
of the tower, bleeding. The only way to stop it was for the blood to stop flowing. But see, she's my sister.. and we-we have the same blood. So I jumped instead." I couldn't hold it together anymore amd burst out sobbing.

Bobby quickly pulled me into a hug but that did little to stop my tears. I heard the door open and Bobby whispered for them to leave but I didn't even look up. The door shut quietly and I soldiered on, committed to finishing.

"Sorry." I reigned myself in. "I-I spent the last year and a half in hell. Which was 200years there." I finally finished. He looked at me with pity and I turned away. "If it's alright with you, I think I'm going to go on a run."

He nodded his consent and I practically ran away frantically wiping my cheeks.

Dean POV

Sammy and I rolled into Bobby's gravelly driveway. We strolled in, expecting to see see the demon bitch in a pentagram and Bobby interrogating her or something. What a surprise we were in for, seeing Bobby on the ground holding the sobbing demon. I looked  
at him questioningly.

He glared at me and whispered at me to leave. Sammy and I backed out and waited on the front porch.

"Why is he comforting that demon?" I asked.

Sam punches my shoulder. "Dude we don't know that's what she is."

"Whatever." I scoffed.

The girl ran out past us back into the woods and I stormed inside. "Bobby, what the hell was that?" I shouted angrily.

"What was what?" He completely ignored me.

"Why were you comforting that demon bitch back there?" I barked.

He stopped walking and whipped around to face me. "Listen good and listen well boy. You don't know who she is and what she's been through, so don't you go on and judge her." He said calmly.

"Why can't you tell me?" I snapped angrily.

"It's not my secret to tell." He replied stubbornly.

"That bad, huh?" I asked softly.

"It's certainly not good. I've never even here of anyone going through that." He murmured.

"Who is she then?" I still wanted answers.

"Ask her yourself." He nodded towards the tree line as the blonde walked back into view. Her face still red with dried tears. I turned around but Bobby had already gone back inside.

"Hey, you. Who are you?" I asked.

"Buffy Summers." She said as I snorted. What kind of name is that?

Whatever. "Why are you here?" I asked straight to the point.

"I'm not totally sure. Bobby found me in the woods and brought me here." She answered cryptically but I let it slide.

"What are you?" Here we go, the ten million dollar question.

She stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. "I'm the slayer." She said confidently.

I looked blankly ahead still while Sam looked like he was about to piss his pants he was so excited. "What? What is a slayer?" Sam gave me that look that says 'How are we related again?'

Sam sighed. "Into every generation a slayer is born.." He began to recite.

"One girl in all the world blah blah blah..." She mumbled. A cute small blush swept over her cheeks. "Sorry force of habit."

"You expect me to believe _you_ kill demons." I scoffed. "Who you trying to fool here, Sweetheart?" She visibly flinched again except this time, a fire lit her eyes.

"I've taken down more demons than you have ever even heard of. I've fought things that make _your_ demons run away and hide." She fired back, looking at her nails boredly.

When she heard no reply, she began to walk back towards the house. But hell would freeze over before I accepted that attitude from a potential demon. I pulled out my poket knife and flug it at her head. A split second before it would have reached her,  
she turned and easily caught it.

Her eyes flashed from the knife and back up to me as I nervously laughed. She stormed up towards me.

"What the hell?!" She shouted. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I had to make sure you weren't a demon." I said lamely. I felt attacked and even slightly guilty. Sick of feeling like this, I went back offensive. "Why did you say Alister back in there, huh? What's the deal with him? For all we know you're working  
for him. Maybe you're even his _partner_ , huh? Either type of _partner,_ am I right?" I sneered suggestively. Ok I should probably stop, I'm going a little far. "l mean, is he the only demon you've ever fucked? Or are there more? Answer  
the question, _Sweetheart._ " I added on, remembering her past reactions to the word. She started shaking and Sam glared at me.

"Low blow, Dean. Even for you." Sammy mumbled

"Buffy? You okay?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah. Fine." She suddenly seemed small as her quiet voice quivered. Her eyes met mine shortly but they were deviod of the emotion I suddenly found myself longing for. She shuffled away and I found myself grabbing her wrist and attempting to pull her  
back to me so I could apologize.

Surprisingly she yanked it back with a strength I didn't know she possessed. She shrunk away and kept her eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She pleaded and I felt physically sick.

"No it was my fault, I'm really sorry." I whispered horsely. For once in my life, I felt like the monster.

She nodded and paused. "Ask Bobby. I don't think I can tell the story again. At least not-not right now." She stuttered looking at Sam.

"Okay. That's fine." Sam said quietly. She nodded again and walked away.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sam whisper shouted when she was out of hearing range. "She obviously went through something traumatic with that guy and you have the nerve to throw it in her face."

"I-"

"Forget it man. I don't even want to hear it." He snapped at me. He stormed away toward Bobby's and I followed dejectedly.

The screen door creaked open and I dreaded going to talk with Bobby.

Bobby looked up from his book. "What can I help you with?" He asked gruffly. Sam looked at me pointedly.

"Well Buffy wanted you to tell us the story instead. She didn't think she could do it again right now." I rushed out.

"Mhmm. Poor thing." He muttered sympathetically. I know it was going to be bad then. He's never sympathetic with anyone. "Ok. Long story short then. As you know, Buffy is The slayer. The slayer fights things we couldn't even imagine. About a year and  
a half ago, she was forced to fight a hell-god who was trying to make a dimension to hell to return home. Her sister's blood was the key. Unfortunately the ritual had already started when she got there. The only way for the portal to close was for  
the blood to stop flowing. She wouldn't let her sister die, so she-," He sniffed. "So she jumped instead. She ended up in hell for about 200years there time. She has a severe case of paranoia and PTSD. I haven't really figured out the triggers  
yet though." He wiped his eyes.

"Now what'd you find out about Alister?" He questioned. I looked to Sam desperately.

"Well he hasn't been seen in almost 2 years but- but he's the head torturer down there." Sam said quietly. And all of the sudden everything clicked.

He-He tortured her down there and I.. I attacked her because I was _upset._ Fuck, why am I so fucking stupid? When she comes back, I'll apologize. I promised myself. If she comes back.

"You tell Bobby, what-what I said. I'm going looking for her." I whispered to Sam and was out the door before he had a chance to respond.

I jogged back into the woods. "Buffy?" I called out.

I heard a scuffling noise and ran towards it. "Run!" I heard Buffy yell. She was fighting a group of 6 vampires. Currently two of them were holding her arms back as the presumed leader punched her repeatedly in the stomach. She suddenly did a flip and  
kicked the leader in the face. And in turn spinning her arms, the two holding her arms fell too. She snapped a branch off and quickly... _stabbed?_ Why was she trying to kill them like that that wont work! To my surprise, they disintegrated  
into dust. She spun around to kill the others but they had already ran off.

She keeled over in pain. I kneeled over next to her and attempted to wrap an arm around her but she flinched away. Pain ached in my heart.

"Just gimme a minute, I'll be fine." She wheezed.

"Okay." I said warily. And sure enough after a minute she stood up and brushed her legs off.

"Hey Buffy? I-I just wanted to say sorry for before. I was stupid and I was an asshole. And I'm really really sorry." I pleaded.

She nodded softly. "Ok. I forgive you."

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Some people say I forgive to easily." She looked at me knowingly. "I guess we'll see."

"You won't regret it." I promised her and myself.

"So are you going back home or..?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm going back, not now. But soon." She said slowly.

"You can, you know, stay with us until you get a place? Or not that's fine too." I say nervously.

"Actually that would be great. Thank you. Except I haven't had a good nights rest since I got back." She glanced down. "Nightmares and stuff."

I nodded understandingly. "I have nightmares too it's fine."


End file.
